IG-100 MagnaGuard
"Your weak flesh is no match for the unyielding might of steel." ―An unknown MagnaGuard The Self-Motivating Heuristically Programmed IG-100 Combat Droid, known as the IG-100 MagnaGuard during the events of the Clone Wars and thereon after, was an advanced class of battle droid that was used for General Grievous's bodyguards during the events of the Clone Wars. They also escorted other Separatist leaders and dignitaries, including Count Dooku. IG-100 models were also provided to some mercenaries who commonly worked for the CIS. After the InterGalactic Banking Clan gained Grievous's services as an enforcer, they refused to allow members of his species, the Kaleesh, to serve as bodyguards. The cyborg general immediately demanded a set of more intelligent battle droids, which resulted in the construction of the modern IG-100 model. Built to his specifications by Holowan Mechanicals, the two meter tall droids were designed to battle Jedi. They possessed superhuman acrobatics, speed, and combat ability, with their internal systems furnished with advanced learning programs. This allowed them to adapt to a diverse variety of tasks from melee and ranged combat to piloting capabilities including starfighter combat. MagnaGuards could continue to fight on after decapitation or bisection, with the only certain way to destroy a MagnaGuard being to stab them in the chest. Part of their armour was built from a strong duanium metal, making it difficult for even a Jedi to destroy them. While they were largely immune to the average stun blast, droid poppers and ion disruptors could temporarily incapacitate them. The IG-100's chosen weapons were lightsaber-resistant electrostaffs, though some members carried different weaponry like missile launchers and E-11 blaster rifles. Some MagnaGuards wore cloaks and head wraps similar to the garmants of Grievous's old Izvoshra elite from wen he was a Kaleesh warlord. Some sported Mumuu markings on their cloaks, which matched the ones on Grievous's mask. Grievous originally despised the MagnaGuards until he trained his personal bodyguards in all seven of the classic styles of lightsaber combat. He forbid them from receiving repairs, understanding that scrapes and scars made them appear more intimidating. He also trained them to torture prisoners to extract information. Variations Different IG-100 models existed. Some were denoted by colour: Green, golden, black, alabaster, blue, and gray were all seen throughout the war. They were capable of speech and programmed to taunt their foes in Basic, and occasionally spoke in an audible form of the droid language. When in distress, they sometimes made yelping sounds. When the Clone Wars ended and the Separatist Council was slaughtered at the hands of Darth Vader, most of the IG-100 MagnaGuard models were deactivated. A number were reactivated and reproduced to serve as elite infantry for the Geonosian Gizor Dellso on Mustafar. Most of those models were destroyed by the 501st. Some Imperial officers and dignitaries also made use of the IG-100. Many IG-100s were commissioned at the end of the Clone Wars, resulting in there being enough models to create a private army or several. Category:Droid Category:IG-100 Category:IG-100 MagnaGuard Category:MagnaGuard Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:General Grievous